


Vodka flavored kisses

by Itherael



Series: Recipe for a disaster cocktail [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Amon can speak russian and no one can convince me otherwise, Amoneki Week, Boss/Employee Relationship, In which Harima knows more about Amon than Amon himself, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon doesn't feel capable of meeting his new personal assistant (although, "secretary" was a better term). Why? With a splitting headache, a terrible hangover and waking up alone in bed after a great night without even getting the name of his one night stand... Well, it's not the best time.</p>
<p>But when his one night stand ends up being his new secretary... How can his day get worse?</p>
<p>"Blame it on the Rum", but in Amon's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the first Amoneki Week.  
> Also I always wanted to write what Amon thought during the whole mess that "Blame it..." was.

_This is going to be the last time I let them drag me into a bar._

That’s his first coherent thought after waking up. Sure, he’s a strong man, but with Touko Harima and Akira Mado teaming up, Amon couldn’t do much but let them drag him to their favorite bar.

Another thing that he notices, it’s that the other side of the bed is cold, and he’s alone. Talk about one-night stands leaving to avoid the awkwardness. It’s not something he’s accustomed to, one-night stands I mean, and hell, this is probably the first time Amon brings someone to his bed without even asking their name.

But oh God, he remembers.

Remembers the soft, pale skin, the dark hair, those grey eyes bright with mischief and the voice… how he moaned, those pale legs wrapped tightly around his waist begging him to move _faster, harder_ …

Amon groans, trying to bury those sinful memories, because he knows that he’ll never see that young man again. And then he sees the time.

He only has 20 minutes to get ready and leave for work.

“Блядь”

This day could only get worse.

♠♠♠♠

With a splitting headache and barely making it to his office in time, Amon is sure that this day could easily be the worse of his entire life (Okay, he’s exaggerating, there are other days that are ten times worse but you get the idea). The only blessing was that the streets were traffic free, and for that he’s thankful.

“Don’t forget that you’re meeting your new secretary today, Amon!” Shinohara yells from his office when he sees Amon passing by, and the younger man winces.

Of all the things that he had to forget today…

To be completely honest, Amon doesn’t feel capable of greeting someone in a good way today. He still hadn’t has his morning coffee, he’s still hungover for their little escapade yesterday and he was left alone after an amazing night without his one-night stand saying goodbye. Yup, totally a great day to meet the person you’ll be dealing until the secretary decides to quit or Amon decides to fire them.

Someone kill him now.

♠♠♠♠

After a 3rd cup of coffee, Amon feels more like a person. He’s not someone that drinks that amount of coffee normally, and being honest, he doesn’t even like coffee that much if it’s not accompanied by a sweet of sorts.

Something he forgot to buy this morning. Crap. No donuts until lunch, then.

It gets worse when Seidou makes his morning call of “Akira was mean to me again”, like every day. He was waiting for today to be different, but God hates him apparently and he can’t escape Seidou’s complains.

Luckily, he’s saved by Nagachika, the new delivery boy.

“Yo, Amon-san! Your new secretary is here!” _Oh, great… God give me strength…_

Finishing the call, not caring about what Seidou had to say anymore, he turned and… He knew that person.

He certainly looked different with a suit, but he knew that dark hair, the lean muscles hidden under the clothes, and of course he remembered those grey eyes.

“This is Amon Koutarou, your new boss, and this is Kaneki Ken, your new secretary, Amon-san”

Kaneki Ken. He finally had a name to go with that face (and body), but, oh shit… Did he really slept with his secretary?! This had to be one of those bizarre hidden cameras. But considering the look in his new secretary’s face, the situation was pretty real.

Amon wondered what Kaneki was thinking, since the young man was blushing.

“It’s a pleasure, sir” _Oh, and what a pleasure had it been_.

And feeling more confident than usual, acting more like the unbeatable lawyer that his real nerd self, Amon smirks.

“The pleasure is all mine, Kaneki-san.”

♠♠♠♠

When the confidence passed and minutes after his secretary left his office, Amon was a blushing mess. How was he supposed to work with someone in daily basis with someone he slept with, and trying to act like it never happened? How could he act like he didn’t remember how those nails in his back, the love bites in his shoulder, and the moans?

It was going to be hell.

And in a long time, ever since his time in college, Amon decided that he really needed a drink.

♠♠♠♠

A week passed, and Amon feels like he’s going crazy.

Kaneki is the perfect professional, but Amon can’t separate his secretary from the guy that was on his bed only a few days ago. So when friday finally comes, and Akira decides that maybe getting a few drinks _in that damned bar_ is a good idea, Amon agrees without hesitation.

And of course Akira was going to invite Harima. Just his luck.

Even worse, they know his weakness with vodka. It’s like a truth serum for him, and they knew how to exploit everything to their favour. Both being lawyers was an incredibly fitting profession.

It takes 3 shots to make him talk.

“So that’s why you and the new kid had been so.. weird with each other” Akira muses, playing with her empty bottle of beer.

Amon nods, waiting for any of them to make fun.

“Well… You’re no longer a virgin! Congrats, Amon!”

And it had to be Harima. Jesus Christ…

“And for how they act with each other, it was either too bad or too good. So which one was it, Amon?” Akira asked, with her usual seriousness.

Amon only blushed.

“Oh, God… I hadn’t seen that face ever since that guy you slept with in your first year! This new kid must be really, really good then” of course Harima was going to talk about that one.

Why did she had to remember that? Let’s hope she doesn’t talk about…

“Then again, you’ve only dated _that one guy_ and _the weird writer_ , and you’ve been single for... I don't even remember how long has it been. It was a good time for you to finally get laid”

_Please, just let me die right here._

“No wonder why have you been so obsessed with work, you’re such a nerd that even your sex life was affected for it” And Akira was as brutal as always.

“Why did I accept to come with you again? With friends like you two, who needs enemies” Amon groans, couldn’t they have waited until he drank half the bottle?

Nope, they wanted him to remember this humiliation.

“But you love us, anyway” Harima smiles, and even if he wants to deny it, it’s true. No matter how much he wants to kill them sometimes, they’re good friends.

“I can’t deal with you without having at least a bottle of this, so excuse me ladies, but I really need to forget everything else you’re going to say” And without waiting for their answers, Amon stands and walks to the bar.

By the time the bartender gives him the Hasta Nunca, Amon notices a certain someone sitting close to him. And sometimes, you have to trust the little boost of confidence that alcohol gives you, so…

“Good evening, Kaneki-san”

Amon sees how Kaneki shivers when he practically _purrs_ that phrase. It’s just the alcohol, and he knows, because in any other circumstance, Amon would never act like this.

They fall into an easy talk, and drinks come and go. Before 2 AM, and forgetting that they came with other people, Amon manages to take Kaneki once again into his apartment.

♠♠♠♠

It’s kind of creepy to see someone sleep, but the peaceful expression in Kaneki’s face was impossible to ignore. It’s… good to wake up next to someone else after so long, and even if he’s breaking his own rules of not engaging with anyone from work in… _extracurricular activities_ , he can see himself making an exception with Kaneki.

But he’s still tired, and let’s the calm breathing of his partner drag him back to sleep.

♠♠♠♠

_Okay, Koutarou, you can do this._

For the first time in his life, he manages to not burn breakfast, because something as simple as eggs and toasts are a menace when he’s handing them (just ask how many times his neighbors had complained when the fire alarm goes on _again_ ). But he needs to ask this, they need to clarify…

“I… really wanted to apologize for leaving, Amon-san, but I was a bit late and I didn’t want to…” Of course Kaneki was going to bring it up.

_And damn, he looks cute wearing my shirt._ “It’s okay, I understand.”

Kaneki looks so surprised, and Amon has a hard time of containing himself to not kiss him. And it’s true, he understands, because it’s hard and awkward to talk with someone you… well, fucked without asking their name. It was an impulse for both of them, so yes, he understands better than anyone.

“Don’t look so surprised, Kaneki, it’s not the first time that this has happened, and I even thought we weren’t going to meet again… but seeing you in my office was definitely a surprise,“ Well, it’s the first time it happens in years, but Amon is not going to tell him _that_. Instead, he chuckles, “I wanted to talk before, but you were acting so nervous.”

And Kaneki looks like he’s going to faint for the relief he’s probably feeling. Yup, too adorable.

“But, we’re going to keep this a secret, okay?” _Like he could keep secrets from the two vultures he has for friends, though_.

When Kaneki nods, Amon feels like everything is going to be great.

♠♠♠♠

It really is.

And Amon thinks that following that impulse, months later, was the best decision he ever took.

**Author's Note:**

> Блядь (Blyad´): Fuck
> 
> Hasta Nunca (Good Riddance): It’s a cocktail made with 2 oz of Vodka, 1 oz of white rum, 1/2 oz of white tequila, 1/2 oz of blue Curacao liqueur, the juice of ½ lemon and lemon soda. Originally from Venezuela.
> 
> ♠♠♠♠
> 
> Even if we don't know too much about Harima's real personality, she was needed in this AU. I wanted her to be that best friend that teases the hell out of you, and that's exactly what Amon needed here.
> 
> This might or might not have HariAki at some point... and maybe if you're interested I could tell you about the 2 persons Amon used to date before Kaneki.
> 
> [ironhuntress](http://ironhuntress.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr.


End file.
